Story Mode: Nobuyuki Sanada
by I'X'A Wolf
Summary: He is a member of the proud Sanada clan. His skills and prowess was well known throughout the land. However, which side will he choose when the time comes ?  Warning: OC-Centric. Pardon the lame summary.
1. The Battle of Mikatagahara: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Samurai Warriors franchise, Koei does. Nobuyuki here belongs to history...

Welcome to Nobuyuki's Story Mode prologue for Chapter One: the Battle of Mikatagahara ^^

I wrote this fic because I got some ideas from one of Koei Lovers Indonesia topics (Specifically, the "Character yang paling anda ingin keluar di SW..." one) and two of them were Sanada Nobuyuki and Otani Yoshitsugu. Coincidentally, both characters have connections to Sanada Yukimura (guess which one was his brother and which one was his father-in-law ? XDDD)

And now for Nobuyuki Sanada:

As my OC version of the historical figure (and one of SW3's NPC), I portray Nobuyuki as somewhat of a "Blood Knight" in battle -albeit only for the fun and challenges, not the killing =_=a- who turns into an easygoing yet polite person outside the battlefield. His weapon is a Nagamaki, simply because I wanted an unique weapon that could stands up to Tadakatsu's Tonbo-Giri yet somewhat similar to Yukimura's spear in functionality (which omits swords and any projectiles weapon). I find it quite ironic that Nobuyuki used a weapon that is said to be favored by Nobunaga himself ^^"

Like Yoshitsugu's, Nobuyuki's SM will only covers the prologue, at least for the moment. However, as soon as I finished ER, I will continue the Story Mode that got the most reviews. Kojuro's doesn't count since his first stage of the SM is already done.

So enjoy the story and leave a review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Friendly Competition<strong>

0-0-0-0

For centuries, the land of Japan has always find themselves in conflicts. Feudal lords struggles for control as the Ashikaga Shogunate slowly losing their dominance. The fire of conflicts burn ferociously as the battles rages on. Amongst these daimyo, three powerful warlords rise in both power and fame. Kenshin Uesugi, the Dragon of Echigo, whose prowess in battle gave him the tittle "God of War". Nobunaga Oda, formerly known as the "Fool from Owari", rose to fame after slaying the warlord Yoshimoto Imagawa. And the Tiger of Kai, Shingen Takeda, a powerful warlords famed for his strategy and commander of the famous Takeda cavalry, who is said to be nigh invincible in battle.

For years, the three warlords has fought for control over the Kanto region, and neither of them ever had the upper hand in the struggle. Then, in the year 1572, Shingen Takeda made his decision to march upon the capital. If he conquered the capital, then the land would fall into the Tiger's claws. On his campaign, Shingen passed over the territory of one Tokugawa Ieyasu, ruler of Mikawa and an ally of Nobunaga Oda. While Shingen wanted no conflict, Ieyasu refused to let the Takeda intrude upon his territory. Against the advice from his retainers, and even the one sent by Nobunaga Oda, Ieyasu went to intercept the Takeda. Ieyasu faced them at Hitokotozaka, but his army was swept away by the mighty Takeda cavalry.

Ieyasu retreats, and two of Shingen's most talented retainers led an army to chase after him. The ronin of Yamato, Sakon Shima, and the master of spear, Yukimura Sanada, soon finds themselves facing against Ieyasu most powerful guardian, Tadakatsu Honda. Thanks to his effort, Ieyasu managed to escape with his life, and the Takeda soon resumed their advance upon the capital. Having faced against the mightiest samurai in the land, Yukimura wondered if he could ever match the might and devotion of Tadakatsu. As the Takeda army entered the high plain of Mikatagahara, Yukimura still have the same question in his mind. Yukimura wishes to be able to cross blades with Tadakatsu once more, for he wanted to test his own worth.

"What's with the tension, **Benzomaru** ?"

Yukimura's trains of thought stops as he looked to his side to see his brother, Nobuyuki Sanada, riding up to him. Unlike others -or anyone else for that matter-, Nobuyuki often mounted his horse in an unorthodox position. For this occasion instead of sitting on the saddle Nobuyuki choose to lie down on it. The elder Sanada used both of his hands to support his head, while his still sheathed weapon were hung on his saddle. Unlike Yukimura who wields the more conventional spear, Nobuyuki prefers the **Nagamaki**. Which were usually used against horsemen.

Nobuyuki's eyes were still closed as he continued. "That stiff emotion of yours might get you killed on the battlefield," Nobuyuki opened one eye as he looked at Yukimura, "Try to relax once in a while, that way you will have easier time to enjoy your life."

Yukimura shook his head. "A warrior must be ready for battle all the time," he said, "If one lets down their guard, then he would exposed himself to the enemy."

At his brother's reply, Nobuyuki lets out a long, drawn-out sigh as he gaze upon the clouded skies above. "You have some serious issue with relaxing, Yukimura," Nobuyuki said, "If you can't enjoy the life outside the battlefield then you won't have any place in a land of peace."

"Oh well, if I can't your mind now," Nobuyuki said as he gets up, his raven hair slightly messed, "Then how about a little contest ? The one who contributes the most on the next battle can order the loser for the whole week!"

"Onii-sama, the battlefield is not a place to be taken lightly. You shouldn't play around like that," Yukimura replied.

"There's nothing wrong with a little challenge to fuel your spirit," Nobuyuki said. The elder Sanada grabs his Nagamaki and unsheathes it. Grinning, he rested the polearm over his black and crimson armor as he looked into the distance. "Besides, you should prepare yourself Benzomaru..."

Not far from the Takeda's current location, the Tokugawa army led by Ieyasu had sets up a defensive lines to block the Takeda's march. Even though he had been defeated by Shingen's cavalry at Hitokotozaka, Ieyasu refused to yield just like that. Knowing that a battle is inevitable, Nobuyuki smiled at the prospect of challenging the men of Mikawa.

"...Because I can smell a battle coming our way."

0-0-0-0

_In the year 1572, Shingen Takeda mobilized his army and set forth to conquer the capital city of Kyoto. En route through the province of Mikawa, they met resistance from Ieyasu Tokugawa. However, Ieyasu's army was soundly defeated by the might of the Takeda. _

_Ignoring what he considered to be a minor threat, Shingen continues his march upon the capital. Enraged by this insult, Ieyasu summons his remaining troops and ordered an immediate strike. The two forces soon clashed at Mikatagahara. _

_Amongst the ranks of Shingen forces was the warrior by the name Nobuyuki Sanada. Having missed the action at Hitokotozaka, Nobuyuki looks forward to the upcoming battle. _

_As the battle draws near, Nobuyuki eagerly awaits the opportunity to test the bravery of Ieyasu's men..._

"_Time to see just how powerful the Tokugawa really are!" _

"_Chapter One, the Battle of Mikatagahara. Now then, let us enjoy this battle!" _

0-0-0-0

* * *

><p>And that is all for Nobuyuki's Stage One prologue ! If you wanted to see more, then leave a review ! If Nobuyuki's SM earns more review than Yoshitsugu's then his will be the first one to be resumed XDD<p>

For **Silvermoonarisato**, maafkan saya jika Nobuyuki tidak sesuai harapan anda TT^TT tapi ini juga karena anda sulit dikontak sih... **dibantai karena nyari alasan**

**Benzomaru : **Benzōmaru (武藤弁丸) was Yukimura Sanada's childhood name. Nobuyuki (at least, my own version that is) often used this name to tease Yukimura.

**Nagamaki :** (Japanese: 長巻, literally "long wrapping") is a Japanese pole weapon with a long and heavy blade with an equally long hilt, used by the samurai warriors of medieval Japan. The nagamaki is very much like a the Japanese _naginata_ or a glaive. The nagamaki is considered the favored weapon of samurai General Oda Nobunaga. Nobuyuki's version here is around 6 feet long, almost as tall as he is. Note: this means that the blade length of Nobuyuki's Nagamaki is 3 feet.

See you next time and don't forget to review !


	2. The Battle of Mikatagahara: Events 1

**nanasarina: **Here's another chap from yours truly~ hope it is not disappointing though...

**Mocca-Marocchi: **well, not much action, except for some tree abuse, but here it is! Glad to see that you like my version of Nobuyuki ^^

Did you know that there's a petition to have Samurai Warriors 3 Xtreme Legends released overseas ? You could check the link at .com, and signed the petition immediately! Because once it received 200.000 signatures the game will have overseas release ! So what are you waiting for ?

Anyway, not much to say, except maybe an apology for the late update, but here is another Events chapter for Nobuyuki's SM.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

><p>0=0=0=0<p>

Anticipation

As the Takeda set a camp to prepare themselves for Ieyasu's assault, Sakon Shima and Yukimura Sanada observed the Tokugawa camp in the distance. They had seen firsthand the determination of the men of Mikawa, and is looking forward to see how will they fare against the Takeda. Yukimura particularly interested to cross blades with Ieyasu's most powerful vassal, Tadakatsu Honda. The efforts of Tadakatsu, along with his daughter Ina, was the one that allows Ieyasu to safely retreats on their last encounter.

Yukimura however, is not the only one who wanted to challenge the nigh invincible samurai.

"So, what can you tell me about Tadakatsu Honda ?" Nobuyuki Sanada said as he approached the two, "I've heard that you guys fought him at Hitokotozaka."

Sakon laughed. "We did, and he lived up to his reputation. If it weren't for him, Ieyasu won't make it out of the battlefield alive."

Most warriors would be wary, or even fearful after hearing this tale. Some would be motivated to challenged Tadakatsu to see just how strong he really is. Nobuyuki is one of those people. "Really ? Well that just make things much more interesting!" Nobuyuki shouted.

"His daughter is just as skillful as he is," Yukimura chimed in, "Her name was Ina, if I'm not mistaken."

"Daughter ? So the mighty Tadakatsu have a daughter huh ? I wonder if she is just as good as her father," Nobuyuki wondered.

Yukimura shook his head. "Nii-san, you should take this battle seriously. If we fall here, then Oyakata-sama's dream would perish with our body."

"I know what's at stake here, Yukimura," Nobuyuki replied, "But what's wrong with having some fun along the way ?"

Yukimura is about to voice his opinion when Sakon interrupts. He knew full well that any arguments between the two brothers would last for a while before the topic degraded into a unrelated and pointless matters. "One thing for sure, Ieyasu took us more seriously than last time, so we might encounter Tadakatsu once more," Sakon said, "And if that the case, we should be prepare for it."

With that, they looked at the garrison in the distance, where the Tokugawa made camp, for one last time before they turned back. Nobuyuki however, kept looking at the Tokugawa camp, anticipation building up within his soul. Smiling, Nobuyuki reached out towards the garrison then clenched his hand into a fist. "Bring it on..."

0=0=0=0

Wind, Fire, Mountain, and ?

Battle 101 by Nobuyuki : Always remember to warm up before the main event.

And by "warming up", it usually means "practice your move until something got pulverized" to Nobuyuki. While some people have their own way to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, such as reviewing the tactics used like Sakon or mental training for Yukimura, Nobuyuki tends to get physical. He used to spar with someone before the battle, but that tradition stops after too many men got knocked out before it even starts.

At the moment, today's target is a sizeable tree just outside the Takeda main camp. Nobuyuki stretched up with excitement, before he unsheathe his Nagamaki. His training goal today is the Takeda's battle standard: Furinkazan.

"Swift as a wind!" Nobuyuki dashed and lashed out his blade in a broad stroke, nearly taking the tree down with a single slash.

"Fierce as fire!" colorful aura appears around Nobuyuki before he unleashed carnage upon the poor unfortunate tree.(1) The tree finally gave as it leaned and begin to fall towards the Sanada warrior, who were somewhat surprised before he respond with a final attack.

"Immovable as a mountain!"twirling his Nagamaki as it glows in aura, Nobuyuki does a powerful, downward stroke that reduced what's left of the tree into splinters.

As wooden fragments rained down, Shingen Takeda chuckled at the spectacle. "I see you can't wait to get into the action," Shingen said, "But is it necessary to do that ? You had just killed that poor innocent tree."

Nobuyuki twirled his Nagamaki then let it rest over his shoulder. "Can't help it, I need something for practice. And I say that I still got the edge!"

"And you used our army's motto to help you train yourself ?"

"Yup, what do you think ?" Nobuyuki eagerly asked. Shingen Takeda has an intellect only matched by that of Kenshin Uesugi and Ujiyasu Hojo, and thus the Tiger of Kai often able to spot a weakness within one's technique, whether it is in martial arts or strategy.

Shingen laughed. "I admit, you have done well Nobuyuki, but you miss one."

Nobuyuki blinked. "What ? What did I miss ?"

Shingen pointed behind Nobuyuki, showing the destruction caused by Nobuyuki's attacks. "Stay as silent as forest," Shingen answered, "Or in your case, subtlety."

Nobuyuki scratched his head as he nervously laughed. "Umm... oops ?"

0=0=0=0

Extra Motivation

With their preparation finished, the Takeda is now ready to face the forces of the Tokugawa. Tasked with the assignment to block Ieyasu's retreat, Yukimura mount his horse to battle. Before he did, Nobuyuki and Sakon came to see him off.

"Don't get too reckless okay Yukimura ? And remember about our bet !" Nobuyuki said.

Yukimura sighed. "Again with the bet ? Nii-san, you shouldn't make a bet out of a battle," Yukimura reply, "I'm starting to wonder if you even take this seriously."

Nobuyuki laughed. "Of course I am! It helps to take some of the tension off, and it gives you something to look forward to."

"Nobuyuki-dono is right, in a way," Sakon said, "it provide us with some extra motivation."

Yukimura is not one to make a game out of war, but his brother does have some point, no matter how irresponsible it is. "Fine, I'll play along for now," Yukimura said.

"Okay then!" Nobuyuki exclaimed, having finally convinced his younger brother to join in on the "fun", "The first one to defeat Ieyasu is the winner! And the looser~ will have to treat the winner after the battle!"

At that point, a mighty blow from a horn reverberated through the field that signals the start of the battle. War cry could be hear just outside the camp, and the sounds of metal striking against metal soon follows. Orders and commands were issued and passed, and banners raised proudly as more samurai marched to the battle. Yukimura turned towards his brother.

"Good luck, and don't forget about the treat!" Yukimura said before he moved out with his men following close behind.

"That's my line!" Nobuyuki said.

"Actually, it's mine, Nobuyuki-dono," Sakon said, "After all, you have the least chance of actually winning the bet."

Nobuyuki tilted his head in confusion. Yukimura have the advantage of having less enemies to take care off, and Sakon is both a strategist and a capable warrior. '_But I am just as good as them, how come I'm the one with the least chance ?_' "What's that suppose to mean ?" Nobuyuki asked.

"I'm just stating the fact here, since you more often than not became lost because you forgot about the objectives."

Nobuyuki flinched. Among those serving under the Takeda, Nobuyuki is rather infamous for his tendency to misplaced his priority. It never caused them any problem, but it does made a rather amusing joke. "Well it won't happen again! Beat up some guys, knock Ieyasu out, I know what to do!"

"Oh don't worry about it my lord, I'm _sure_ you can do it!" Sakon said.

Not even noticing the slight hint of sarcasm in Sakon's voice, Nobuyuki turned and mount his steed. "Now then, time to have some fun!"

With that, Nobuyuki galloped into the battle zone with his trusty Nagamaki and a smile on his face.

0=0=0=0

* * *

><p>And that's it for Nobuyuki's chapter. Like Three Visit, I don't know when will the next update will be, but rest assured that it won't be more than a year before the next update... maybe <strong>nuked<strong>

Along with Yoshitsugu's, the last Event in this chapter is somewhat inspired from a pre-battle event in DW7. Specifically, it was the one where the character have short conversation before the gates open.

1) Nobuyuki used Musou attack for this part.

2) for this, he used Musou Kaiden

See you later, and don't forget to check out my other fic okay ? ^^

Remember to signed the SW3XL overseas release petition !


End file.
